coopfandomcom-20200213-history
CTV Television Network
CTV is a Canadian English language television network. It is Canada's largest privately owned network, the main television asset of CTVglobemedia, one of the country's largest media conglomerates. Since 2002, CTV has consistently placed as Canada's top-rated network in total viewers and in key demographics, after several years trailing the rival Global network in key markets.CTV Recaps #1 Year in Television, CTV press release, June 4, 2007 There has never been a full name for the initials "CTV". However, many people take them to mean "Canadian Television", which was used in a promotional campaign by the network in the late 1990s. History Early years In 1958, Prime Minister John Diefenbaker's government passed a new Broadcasting Act, establishing the Board of Broadcast Governors (forerunner to the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission) as the governing body of Canadian broadcasting, thus ending the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's (CBC) dual role as regulator and broadcaster. The new board's first act was to take applications for "second" television stations in Halifax, Montreal, and Vancouver in response to an outcry for another programming choice. The 3 winners, in order of their first sign-on, were: *CHAN-TV Vancouver (October 31, 1960) *CJCH-TV Halifax (January 1, 1961) *CFCF-TV Montreal (January 20, 1961) (There may be some confusion about the network's launch date due to a celebration of "50 years of local news" held by local CTV and A-Channel stations in April 2008.CTV - Local News MattersCTV and A-Channel Celebrate Local News, CTV press release, 8 April 2008 Neither the network nor any local CTV-owned station launched in 1958, although some of the stations that later joined CTV launched earlier in the decade.CTV - Local News Matters - Background (list of CTV-owned stations that launched in the 1950s) The celebration was not timed to any particular anniversary but rather to a CRTC review of regulations for local TV stations also held that month.CTV - Local News Matters - FAQ (makes several references to CRTC review) The CTV network's first night on-air began with Harry Rasky's promotional documentary on the new network. That was followed by a fall season preview program. CTV's initial 1961–1962 season began with the following programs, five of which were Canadian productions: #''The Andy Griffith Show'' (United States, CBS) #''Checkmate'' (United States, CBS) #''Cross Canada Barndance'' (Canada) #''Maigret'' (United Kingdom, BBC) #''The Rifleman'' (United States, ABC) #''Showdown'' (Canada) #''Sing Along With Mitch'' (United States NBC) #''Take a Chance, a quiz show by Roy Ward Dickson adapted from radio (Canada) #Top Cat'' (United States, ABC) #''Twenty Questions'' (Canada) #''West Coast'' (Canada) #''Whiplash'' (Australia, ATN-7) During CBC's off-hours, CTV used CBC's microwave system to send programming to the rest of the country on tape delay. Eventually, a second microwave channel opened up, enabling live programming from coast to coast. The CBC had objected to the network's initial name, apparently claiming it had exclusive rights to the term "Canadian". The private network soon adopted an alternative, "CTV Television Network". Sources differ as to whether this occurred prior to the network launch or in fall 1962. The Globe and Mail referred to the network as CTV upon its 1961 debut. The Caldwell-led management team immediately ran into financial trouble, and relations between the network and its stations were not smooth at first since CTV had essentially been the product of a forced marriage. For example, most of the rights to American programming rested with the ITO, not CTV. In many cases, CTV found itself competing with its own stations for the rights to programming. Becoming a broadcasting powerhouse Caldwell's departure in 1965 did little to alleviate the situation, and CTV soon found itself of the verge of bankruptcy. In 1966, the network's affiliate (which by this time included CJON-TV in St. John's,) sought permission to buy the network and run it as a cooperative. The board readily approved the proposal, and by the start of the 1966-67 season, the stations owned their network. On September 1, 1966 CTV began colour television broadcasting. By the mid-1970s, CTV had expanded its footprint across Canada, mostly by twinstick arrangements in smaller cities and with CBC affiliates switching to CTV once the CBC opened its own stations or added rebroadcasters of nearby O&O stations. In 1994, the CTV cooperative became a corporation. CTV made a name for itself in news coverage when it convinced star CBC news anchor Lloyd Robertson to switch networks in 1976. Robertson has been the network's main anchorman ever since. The network also has the country's longest-running national morning news show, Canada AM. Its weekly newsmagazine series, W-FIVE has been a fixture on the network since 1966, predating the similar American program 60 Minutes by two years. In the late 1970s, CTV often bought rights to pop and rock songs to serve as theme music for its programming, rather than commissioning original themes. Most notably, W5 used an instrumental portion of Supertramp's "Fool's Overture", Canada AM used The Moody Blues' "Ride My See-Saw", and the game show Definition used Quincy Jones' "Soul Bossa Nova". Baton takes over In the mid-1980s, Baton purchased the following station between 1986 and 1990: * 1986: CKCK Regina One caveat, however, was the "one owner, one vote" provision of the cooperative's bylaws. Any acquisition of one station by an existing station owner triggered an automatic redistribution of the acquired station's shares among the other owners. As a result, even though it owned 11 of CTV's 24 affiliates, Baton only had one vote out of eight. Nor were there any retroactive changes when CTV was restructured in 1994 (although Newfoundland Broadcasting, owner of CJON, decided to effectively relinquish its vote, reducing the number of votes to seven). In 1996, Baton also acquired Rogers' CTV vote. Electrohome allowed Baton to control its vote. The following year, Baton acquired both Electrohome's share of the joint venture and CHUM Limited's CTV-affiliated system in the Maritimes, ATV. This gave Baton controlling interest in the network, triggering a put option allowing the remaining affiliates to sell their CTV shares without selling their stations, which they did. Baton was now full owner of the CTV network and immediately began plastering the CTV brand across its stations, even on non-network programming, and dropped its secondary Baton Broadcast System (BBS) brand. The company changed its name to CTV Inc. in 1998, and eventually acquired two of the final three large-market station, CFCF Montreal. (It replaced the third, CHAN, as discussed below.) Recent history In 2000, typical of the ownership consolidation trend at the time, BCE Inc. acquired CTV, NetStar Communications and The Globe and Mail newspaper, combining them into a media division known as Bell Globemedia. CTV has legally been a "television service" in the eyes of the CRTC since 2000, when it allowed its network licence to expire. CBC, Radio-Canada, and TVA are the only official television networks in Canada. CTV lost significant coverage in British Columbia and Newfoundland at the beginning of the 21st century, starting with a major TV realignment in Vancouver. In 2000, CanWest Global bought the television stations of Western International Communications, which owned charter CTV affiliate CHAN in Vancouver. A year later, after its CTV contract ran out, CanWest made CHAN the Global O&O for all of BC, taking advantage of CHAN's massive network of repeaters that cover 97% of the province. Meanwhile, in 2002, CJON in St. John's dropped its CTV affiliation after CTV attempted to alter its affiliation agreement in a way that Newfoundland Broadcasting found unfair. For 38 years, CJON had aired the base CTV schedule essentially for free since CTV paid it for the airtime. CJON then bought additional CTV programming and sold all advertising. However, CTV tried to make CJON pay for the base schedule as well, with no possibility of airtime payments. It also increased the fees for additional CTV programming beyond what CJON claimed it could pay. Newfoundland Broadcasting also didn't want to continue to carry CTV's national advertising during these programs. At the start of the 2002-03 season, CJON dropped nearly all CTV programming except for CTV's national newscasts; in exchange it provides news coverage of Newfoundland and Labrador events to CTV. In recent years, all of CTV's non-news programming has disappeared from the station. CTV does not currently have a primary affiliate in St. John's, restricting some original programming to satellite only. CTV has attracted some controversy in the past because of cutbacks to its small-market stations. The four Maritime stations, known collectively as CTV Atlantic (then known as ATV), had its local news production cut back to one centrally-produced single newscast for each region, with only brief inserts for news of strictly local interest. Today, the station now simulcast supper-hour and late-night news from CKCK respectively, placing local inserts into the newscasts. In September 2005, CTV announced an alliance with MTV Networks which saw the relaunch of MTV Canada. In July 2006, CTV parent Bell Globemedia announced plans to acquire Citytv parent CHUM Limited, itself a former partner in CTV (via ATV), and presently one of Canada's largest broadcasters. While CTVglobemedia kept all of CHUM's radio stations along with the A-Channel television stations and all of CHUM's speciality channels, the Citytv stations were sold off as a sale required by the conditions the CRTC placed upon CTV when approving the CHUM purchase. Bell Globemedia was renamed CTVglobemedia as of January 1, 2007. Programming The network's programming consists mainly of hit American series (such as ER, Ghost Whisperer, Law & Order, Grey's Anatomy, CSI and Lost), but they have also had success with Canadian-made shows such as Due South, Power Play, Degrassi: The Next Generation, Corner Gas, Instant Star, The Eleventh Hour and Canadian Idol. CTV also regularly produces and airs Canadian-made television movies, often based on stories from Canadian news or Canadian history, under the banners CTV Signature Series or CTV Movie. News programming consists of the nightly CTV National News, morning program Canada AM, local newscasts branded as CTV News and the newsmagazines W-Five and Question Period, which interviews politicians and recaps political events during the week. As well, in recent years, CTV has purchased Canadian broadcast rights to a number of American cable series, such as The Sopranos, Nip/Tuck, Punk'd, The Daily Show, The Colbert Report and The Osbournes. In many cases, CTV has been one of the few conventional broadcast networks in the world to air these series in prime time, which has attracted some controversy from Canadian media watchdogs and parents groups who object to the profanity, violence and sexual content of Nip/Tuck, The Sopranos and The Osbournes (which, unlike originating broadcaster MTV, CTV aired uncensored). It is also the first broadcast network to broadcast MTV programming live , starting with the MTV's New Year of Music special during New Year's 2005/2006. In late 2003, CTV started broadcasting select American programmes in 16:9 (widescreen) HDTV. It later began airing Canadian programmes in this format, such as Degrassi. Currently only CFTO and CIVT have dedicated HDTV feeds (sometimes marketed as CTV HD East and West respectively), but both are available nationally via cable and satellite, and do not differ otherwise from their analog counterparts. In early 2005, CTV was part of the consortium that won the Canadian broadcast rights to the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics, as well as the 2012 Summer Olympics. This was considered a serious coup, as the rival CBC had consistently won Olympic broadcast rights from the 1996 Summer Olympics through to the 2008 Summer Olympics. CTV and TQS will be the primary broadcasters; TSN, RDS and Rogers Sportsnet will provide supplementary coverage. The broadcast headquarters for CTV's coverage of the 2010 Winter Olympics is likely to be CTV Vancouver Bureau, with CTV alone promising 22 hours per day during the 2010 Olympics. It is currently uncertain what CTV will do with its American programming during Olympic periods. In June 2006, CTV and sister network TSN outbid the CBC for coverage of Canadian Curling Association events, although CTV is only expected to carry some championship-round action with TSN broadcasting most of the action. On July 2, 2005, CTV broadcast 20 hours of the Live 8 concerts, which was watched by over 10.5 million people - nearly one-third the country's population - at some point during the day; the average audience, however, was much lower. According to at least one source, it was the most-watched program by this standard in Canadian history. On September 21, 2006, CTV achieved notoriety for airing the second episode of the third season of Grey's Anatomy one week early, in place of the season premiere. The season premiere was aired in its entirety on September 28. On May 22, 2007, it was announced that CTV had acquired the broadcast rights to the National Football League early-afternoon Sunday games, the full NFL Playoffs, and the Super Bowl, effective the 2007 NFL season CTV.ca | CTV News, Shows and Sports - Canadian Television. This ends a lengthy association between the NFL and Global Television Network. TSN, a sports channel which CTV owns, airs prime-time NFL games and produces the CTV broadcasts in tandem with CBS and FOX. However the only teams CTV can show as their main signature teams to broadcast are the Buffalo Bills, New England Patriots, Seattle Seahawks, and Minnesota Vikings. As of June 27, 2007, CTV and The Comedy Network have exclusive Canadian rights to the entire Comedy Central library of past and current programs on all electronic platforms, under a multi-year agreement with Viacom, expanding on past programming agreements between the two channels. Canadian users attempting to visit Comedy Central websites will also be redirected to TCN's website and vise versa for American users. The Canadian channel will keep its own brand name, but the agreement is otherwise very similar to the earlier CTV/Viacom deal for MTV in Canada.CTV Strikes Multi-Platform Content Deal With Comedy Central, CTV press release, June 27, 2007 CTV stations CTV-owned As of mid-October 2005, all CTV-owned and operated stations have adopted a single on-air brand of CTV, rather than use their official callsigns or channel numbers on-air (although some stations, most notably CIVT, promote their cable channel number). Under CRTC regulations, however, the callsign is still the station's legal name. This change is very similar to the British ITV's adoption of a single on-air network brand of ITV1 (region name). * CKCK (Regina, Saskatchewan) * CFCF (Montreal, Quebec) * CJCH (Halifax, Nova Scotia) Special cases * CJON (St. John's, Newfoundland) (no longer affiliated with CTV, but still carries CTV's newscasts) Alternative names Although this is no longer the case, for many years some CTV stations were better known by colloquial names rather than by their official call letters. Slogans and logos * 1966: "The Colour Network" * 1967-1974: "It's Happening on CTV" * 1968-1969: "Pleasure Isle" (TV promos only) * 1974-1985: "For Those Who Want It All" * 1985-1987: "CTV Entertains You" * 1988-1989: "The Choice of Canadians" * 1990-1997: "Tuned In To You" * 1997-2003: "Canadian Television" * 2003-2005: "Canada's Watching" * 2005-present: "Canada's #1 Network" The network's original logo was an oval-shaped letter "C", the inside shaped like a television tube. Contained within the C were the initials "CTV". In 1966, colour programming was ushered in with a new logo, depicting a red circle containing the initial "C", a blue square with "T", and a green inverted triangle with "V". This logo has been used, albeit with minor variations, ever since. For the 1967-68 season, the letters "CTV" were rounded and easier to see, with the "base/TV' graphic added later. Between 1998-2001/2003-present, CTV uses the three colours of its logo to represent its different divisions. In network branding, the red ribbon and sphere represents entertainment, the blue ribbon and cube represents news, and the green ribbon and cone refers to sports.CTV Ribbons Trailer Following the acquisition of TSN in 2001, sports programming on CTV adopted a variant of TSN's then-new ESPN-style branding, which was predominantly a darker red. Image:CTV_original.png|The original CTV logo, From 1961 - 1966. Image:CTV 66.png|1966 - 1975 CTV logo, introduced with the arrival of colour TV in Canada. Image:CTV 1970s.PNG|1975 - 1985 CTV logo. Image:CTV Special Presentation.JPG|A Special Presentation from the late 1970s. Image:CTValt.PNG|Alternate CTV logo from a 1981 episode of Super Pay Cards! Image:CTV80s.jpg|Mid-late 1980s CTV logo, introduced in 1985. Image:Ctvhd.svg|CTV HD logo Image:CTV_HERO.jpg‎|CTV production logo References See also * List of CTV prime time schedules by decade * List of CTV personalities * Media in Canada * CTV Sports External links * CTV * CTV HD * CTV on MBC * History of CTV Television Network at Canadian Communications Foundation * Category:Former cooperatives Category:HD channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 da:CTV de:CTV es:CTV Television Network fr:Réseau CTV ko:CTV 텔레비전 네트워크 id:CTV Television Network it:CTV Television Network ja:CTVテレビジョンネットワーク pt:CTV Television Network zh:CTV電視網